Wicked Love
by SassyShots
Summary: They were born together and, should the day arrive, would die together. One refused to know the world without the others by their side. A hundred years they slept, but as tension rises in Mystic Falls, they find their daggers pulled from their chests, all at once. Will they reunite as a proper family once again, always and forever? Or will past betrayals be too much to bear?


**Author's Note:** So, here's this little gem. I didn't mean for it to pop into my head, honest. But a full evening of watching a TVD marathon with my niece and a heated debate on why the Mikaelson's are the best supernatural family...well, ever. Okay, the best vampire family. Whatever! It leads to such things. We spent a ridiculous amount of time talking about what we would change, reading fanfiction over it, and ta daa! Along came this thing. I'm just throwing it out there, seeing if it'll take off, etc! If not, well it was still fun! :D

 **Story Information:**  
 _Rating:_ Fiction M- for language, adult situations/themes, violence/fighting/gore- This is the Original Family, after all.  
 _Pairing:_ Kol Mikaelson/OC/OC  
 _*Casting-_ Kayleigh, Holland Roden. Kylar, Jamie Campbell Bower.  
 _Warning!:_ Obvious AU here, with the addition of two characters. Some OOC possibilities. I won't be sticking strictly to the TVD canon and timeline, but some episode events will take place. Possible triggers- this IS a poly-couple, and it will contain incest/taboo, fair warning. If either of those things offends you or might trigger some sort of personal trauma, you need to go back now.  
 _Credits:_ My niece, obviously, for helping me feed this little plot bunny, which quickly turned into a plot monster! And, one of my favorite authors, **rocket-queen98**. She has a story similar to this, and I drew a load of inspiration/courage from her amazing story, _My Other Half._ If you haven't read it, and you don't mind these sort of themes, you really need to hop on over and do so! And check out her other Mikaelson Family stories! They're to die for... ;)

Support and feedback is always a welcome thing, and definitely encouraged! Please keep story hate and flaming to yourself though, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it! There are thousands of stories out there, find something that best fits you!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Diaries related, this includes both the TV Series/Novels! I know, it's so disheartening. It belongs to the producers, authors, creators, etc! I also do not own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned! I just like to play with characters! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"I will wait, I am waiting, and I will love you with all the love I possess until this body is ash and I begin my search again."_  
 **-Tyler Knott Gregson-**

* * *

 _ **1000 A.D.**_  
 _ **The New World-**_

Beneath the sun and under the shade of the tall growing oaks, the three walked together. They each held out their right hand wrists in front of them, quietly admiring the new marks they shared, ink burned into their flesh- a replica of the marks they had been born with nineteen years before. It was a simple design, one made up only of a few lines, three infinity symbols that were marginally pinched at the edges, each loop overlapping with another. It bore resemblance to runes of the Old World, their mother had told them, but was individually unique in its formation of infinite loops. It could represent a number of things; mind, body, and soul- perhaps earth, sea, and sky. But above all else, it earned the trio a different name; one that was whispered between the spirits and their earth bound servants, one that set them apart from all others.

"I like it."

Her voice was quiet, hushed in their surroundings, with only birdsong and the flutter of leaves on the wind accompanying it. She looped her left arm through the crook of her brother's elbow from where he strode at her left, sending him a flash of a smile as he tucked her underneath his arm, his left hand stroking patterns across her forearm. The brother at her right slipped his left arm around her waist, , fingers curling around her hip as his eyes remained trained on his own wrist that he held near hers, checking to see that the design was an exact copy of perfection.

Her brother Kol was nothing, if not diligent in his magicks.

It was a trait he shared with his two younger triplet siblings, though as eldest, it was him they had each agreed upon to mark them as a single unit, forever. Time and circumstance were fickle things, the brutal slaughter of their younger brother on the night of the full moon had reminded them of that. The mark left them bound together, no matter what they might face.

Kylar gave a quiet scoff, though a small smirk betrayed him, twitching at the corner of his lips. "Father will not be pleased."

Their sister glanced up at them each, a tiny sparkle of mischief lighting up her eyes once more that had been previously dulled with grief ever since they had found Henrick's bloody body, lying broken and mangled in a distraught Niklaus' arms.

"All the more reason to enjoy them, brother dear." Kayleigh smirked, nudging him lightly with her hip.

Kol chuckled lowly, squeezing her waist in their shared amusement. "Yes brother, think of all the fun!"

The sun was setting as they returned to the village, the brothers guiding their sister along, warding off any drunkards that had made their way from the tavern and the hushed whispers of those who were known for spreading word- the news of their youngest sibling's passing still like fresh meat, attracting the ravenous gossipers. Making their way home, they each were unaware of the piercing stare leveled upon their backs, the witch Ayana marking their progress as they approached the large cabin that belonged to Mikael and Esther, her longest friend.

She feared for them, for the heavy magicks that coursed through their veins, and what might happen if what she had foreseen would come to pass. Already, the triad balanced on the edge of light precariously, their father's harsh treatment leading them to depths of realms best left unexplored, despite his tendency to show leniency to his daughters.

Wrongdoings against Kol and Kylar were viewed as personal offenses by Kayleigh, no matter how Mikael occasionally doted on her.

There was something there between the three of them, Ayana knew.

Something she feared to fully acknowledge.

The laughter shared between the triplets quieted as they came upon the threshold to their home, their mother's form awaiting them there, her dark eyes trained on their huddle and her smile slightly stiffened on her lips. Kol, Kayleigh, and Kylar each slowed their steps- the brothers rearranging themselves so that their little sister was situated behind their shoulders, the view of her more petite form slightly blocked. They each knew that strained smile that rested upon Esther's face, it only came about when Mikael had flown into one of his rages, and given their family's current state it was more than probable he had.

"My children," Esther greeted, the smile trembling slightly in its place on her thin lips.

Kol and Kylar each nodded, their regard for the woman who bore them long since tainted with her lack of support when each of her children faced the wrath of her husband and his hard hands. Kayleigh was the only one to verbally acknowledge the elder witch, her eyes guarded and cautious as her fingers curled into the back of both brother's tunics.

"Come, let us eat." She whispered, sweeping her arm toward the hearth.

They were ushered inside, the boys keeping a watchful eye on their sister as they entered the main section of the cabin, the fire glowing brightly in the hearth and their siblings all perched around the low sitting table, Mikael at the head. They acknowledged him with a silent nod in unison, and Kayleigh's eyes flitted amongst two of her eldest brothers in slight worry. Elijah was stoic, his face composed and impassive as he sat nearest to the head of the table, his dark eyes trained on the goblets resting on the table in front of them. Niklaus sat further toward the end of the table, relishing in the distance from their father. He had earned a soft spot in Kayleigh's heart, despite his penchant for stirring trouble and being stubborn, and the younger girl knew of the abuses he faced.

Being the reason Henrick snuck out from the caves to his death, did nothing to aid the situation.

Even if it had not been his fault.

Finn and Rebekah each sat to the side of the table that their mother would also occupy, leaving one side of the table for the triplets to fold themselves in front of, Kayleigh secured between Kol and Kylar, just as she always was. They each remained silent as Esther approached them, settling the steaming cast-iron pot of stew in the center of the old, cured oak table. Her eyes roamed her children's tense, cautious statures as they awaited her husband's blessing, the old sting of remorse flaring slightly as the heavy air reminded her that, not only were they a child short, but wounds of old kept them each from coming together to grieve as a family.

No matter, she assured herself with a quiet sigh.

Once the spell was complete, they would have all of eternity to fix it.

That night, the Original Witch watched as her remaining seven children drank from their goblets, the dark wine laced with blood of a doppelgänger. She continued to overlook, ignoring the desperate pleas of those born from her womb as their father ran them through, his sword shredding muscle, bone, and organ with sickening squelching noises. She offered no comfort as her youngest daughter gasped for her last breaths, as her eldest son choked on his own blood. She did not stop him as Mikael cornered the triplets, one brother on either side of their womb sister as they always were, a last form of protection.

And as her husband lunged for his own children, the belief that he was sparing them a permanent death urging him on, she pushed away the feeling of ominous foreboding as his sword speared the three in a gruesome union. Sliding through ribs and tissue to pierce their hearts one right after the other, it left them to sink to their knees while the glint of steel stained crimson, each still attached to the weapon that called upon their first deaths.

But the last glance she received of hazel eyes, flecked with green and laced with the icy fire of hell's revenge, would not let the feeling be put to rest.

As she rearranged their bodies, turning both Kol and Kylar into their sister's sides and lacing their fingers together to sit heavy upon her chest, Esther couldn't help but wonder if Ayana had been right. A cold fear bloomed in her stomach, and her eyes met the wild orbs of her husband as he cleaned his sword, wiping away the blood of his blood. She glanced down again at the triplets, born of her longest and heaviest labor, and a sad smile graced her lips as she brushed Kayleigh's stray locks from her forehead.

"Rest sweet children," Esther soothed, her words tight in her throat. "Rest and awaken again, my thrice beloved."

* * *

 _All mistakes are my own, this is un-Betaed at this time! :D_

* * *

So, that's that! Please, feel free to let me know what you think! PM's and reviews are always open!


End file.
